Truth, Part 1
Truth, Part 1 is the 21st episode of Season 2, the first episode of the two-part Season 2 finale, and is also the 43rd episode overall. Summary The second season of Revenge culminates in a special two-hour finale event with two back-to-back episodes filled with high octane and life changing moments. In the first hour, entitled "Truth, Part One", a series of dangerous events have been set in motion and it all comes to head in one catastrophic moment that will change everyone's lives forever. Recap All five boroughs of New York City have been plunged into darkness along with other areas such as the Hamptons. Everything electronic has been fried thanks to Carrion being activated. The Fa1c0n altered the program when Nolan hacked the Grayson bank account, which means Aiden will be blamed for everything that has happened and everything still to come. Emily wants him to go dark before the Initiative turns him into their next David Clarke. She also wants to find Takeda as he likely knows what the Initiative has planned. Emily finds her mentor dead from a sword wound. Jack tells Victoria what he knows about the laptop could prove Conrad was behind everything that happened to David Clarke. He believes the computer may be hidden in the safe in his office but needs Victoria’s help to open it. He doesn’t see her hide a file with his name on it; however, Jack does find a file on Amanda Clarke showing she spent time in Japan. He unwittingly reveals to Victoria Ashley is in cahoots with him. The search for the laptop comes up empty. Jack lets Victoria know his only option is to go to the press with the audio tape of Conrad vaguely ordering Amanda’s death. Daniel and Charlotte walk through the gridlocked streets of New York to their father’s campaign headquarters. Conrad orders his son to steer clear of the offices of Grayson Global. In fact, he asks him shut down all operations for the day. He wants Daniel by his side for the press event for his big political speech. Victoria clues in Conrad about Jack’s plan to sabotage the campaign gala. She also lets him know Ashley is working with him. Conrad uses this information to his advantage, as he orders security to keep Jack away from campaign headquarters. Conrad is pleased to see Ashley is trying to relay the aforementioned info to her covert cohort. Declan hurts his hand trying to smash out of the ATM vestibule where he’s trapped with Regina. These two don’t like each other at all. But they both like Charlotte. Declan realizes Regina is looking for more than friendship with his girlfriend when he sees she downloaded the video of their kiss onto her phone. When the power is restored, Regina pushes herself past Declan, who later learns she stashed money in his pocket. It was all part of her plan to turn Charlotte against him. Declan is shocked when Regina claims he stole her money and roughed her up in the ATM and is further stunned when Victoria tells him Charlotte is pregnant. Emily finds several photos amongst Takeda’s belongings. The first is of a pretty Japanese woman. The second is of an indentified man. Emily believes this could be Takeda’s killer. She believes this guy may be targeting Aiden next; the theory doesn’t last long once she realizes the man whom she hopes to protect is her mentor’s killer. Aiden reveals the Japanese woman in the photo was a flight attendant on the plane her father was accused of taking down. Takeda had his own revenge agenda (or, as Nolan puts it, revengenda.) He tried to kill Aiden when he threatened to expose his true cause. Emily’s head is spinning. She wants Aiden to run while she tries to steer all implication away from him. There have been security breaches at all major banks thanks to the power problems throughout the area. Daniel tries to get full power restored to the mainframe at the Grayson Global offices. All employees have been sent home. Only the electronics repairman remains. Emily recognizes this guy from Takeda’s photo. She gives chase, but loses him in the elevator. In other news, Jack receives a text from Ashley telling him to meet her at the Grayson Global offices. Conrad is actually the true sender of the text luring Jack to the empty building. Aiden is preparing to leave town when he learns from Nolan Emily was willing to give up revenge for love once before. He’s crushed to learn she was willing to do it for Jack. Aiden says goodbye to Nolan, his unexpected friend. Speaking of unexpected friends, Charlotte questions Regina. She knows Declan has never lied to her before, hence why she walks away from Regina now. Aiden is also walking away from his true love. Jack lets Nolan know he’s headed to Grayson Global to pick up the incriminating laptop. Emily knows it's impossible, as she tossed the computer in the ocean. The repairman she saw at the office is a former German Special Forces soldier named Gregor Hoffman. He’s an assassin who was accessing the servers at the Grayson Global offices. Jack is headed straight into a trap. Emily and Nolan race through the still gridlocked city to reach him before he goes inside. Nolan tries to reach Jack via cell, but servers are still scrambled. He leaves a voicemail message as Emily rushes on. Jack hears his phone ping as he steps into the offices. A shadow is seen in the distance. Across the street, Conrad gives his speech. He checks his watch while glancing over at the Grayson Global building. Gregor Hoffman gives him a knowing nod from the audience. Suddenly, cell phones everywhere start pinging. The text message they all receive reads "LONG LIVE DAVID CLARKE". Everyone looks at the message, some are puzzled, some do not pay any heed to it. Victoria tells Conrad she too received the message, and then Conrad looks at Grayson Global building. An explosion at the Grayson Global building rocks the city. Devastation and chaos arise. Emily looks up helplessly, fearing for Jack. The screen then goes blank, as per the beginning of the Season 2 conclusion. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *Cary Hiroyuki Tagawa as Satoshi Takeda (corpse only) *Falk Hentschel as IT tech/Gregor Hoffman *Seychelle Gabriel as Regina George Co-Starring Cast *Brian Lally as security guard #1 *Guy Nardulli as security guard # 2 *Donna Rusch as newscaster #1 *Bill Seward as newscaster #2 *Marc Istook as newscaster #3 Quotes : Victoria: There always was something I could never put my finger on about you. : Emily: Tell me. ---- : Charlotte crying: Oh, no! ---- : Emily: Takeda? : Nolan: Oh, my God. : Emily: Don't touch him; whoever did this must have gained Takeda's trust. : Nolan: Someone from the Initiative? : Nolan: It's the only blade here. : Emily: Killer took the other weapon -- whoever did this moved his body. : Nolan: Why? : Emily: Respect -- was a fair fight. They were evenly matched. : Nolan: Takeda's infinity box? Who is this women? : Emily: I have no idea. : Nolan: Do you think this could be Takeda's killer? : Emily: I don't know, but if he is, he is probably cleaning house, which means Aiden can be next. : Nolan: Or you? ---- : Nolan: Takeda had his own revengenda? ---- : Conrad: Whichever candidate you support, it is more important than ever that we exerise our civil duty. : ''-- Conrad looks at his watch --'' : Conrad: Uh, they are still plenty of time to go out and convince your friend, your neighbor, your family to bravely venture into the storm of incertainty sic and elect your next governor! : ''-- Audience applauds, while Conrad looks suspiciously at a man and nods his head. --'' : Conrad: And I implore you to make sure that your voice is heard in this election -- because it's not just a vote, it's an act of courage! : ''-- Ashley, Emily, Daniel, Victoria and the rest of the audience all recieve a text message that reads "LONG LIVE DAVID CLARKE" --'' : Conrad: It's an act of defiance in the face of those who seek to destroy our way of life -- a sovereign responsibility to take control of our own destiny -- so let's send them a message, that we are in control. : Victoria: Long live David Clarke? : ''-- Victoria shows Conrad the text --'' ---- : ''-- Jack and Nolan on the phone. Emily is beside Nolan. --'' : Nolan: Jack, where are you? : Jack: I'm downtown. Hey, you know that computer that Amanda used to blackmail Conrad? : Nolan: Yeah, why? : Jack: Well I'm about to get my hands on it. I need your help to crack the password. : Nolan: N-N-Jack, slow your role. Where are you getting it from? : Nolan: I'm picking it up from Grayson Global in a few minutes. : ''-- Jack walks outside a building, while Conrad and Jack both glare at each other. Conrad looks at his watch. --'' : Jack: I'm going to take that bastard down, once and for all. : ''-- Phone cuts off. --'' : Nolan: We lost him. : Emily: What is he talking about?! I threw that computer in the ocean myself. : Nolan: Ems, we got a match. : Emily: Gregor Hoffman. : Nolan: Three tours which are missed special forces suspected of killing a diplomat outside the U.S. embassy in North Africa ... He is an assassin! : Emily: Hoffman was in Grayson Global to fix the servers, he was there to gain access. : Nolan: Yeah, and Jack's walking into a trap! ---- : : Jack: Go away. This has nothing to do with you. : Emily: This has everything to do with me. If only I have left you alone in the beginning, none of this would be happening. Don't throw your life away because of the choices that I've made. : Jack: What choices? What are you talking about? : Emily: Jack look at me. : Brief flashback : Emily: Deep down inside you've always known the truth... : Brief flashback again, gaining momentum : Emily: (Dropping the bombshell) I'm Amanda Clarke. : End of season 2 Soundtrack : Check out Season 2 Soundtrack's main article: Season 2 Soundtrack Gallery Pictures Truth Part 1 1.jpg|The Graysons Look Horrified While Looking Up Truth Part 1 2.jpg|Conrad's Campaign Posters Truth Part 1 3.jpg|Conrad Checks His iPad Truth Part 1 4.jpg|Victoria Talks to Daniel Truth Part 1 5.jpg|Conrad Receives Support From His Family Truth Part 1 6.jpg|Victoria Smiles at Conrad Truth Part 1 7.jpg|Conrad Looks Noble Truth Part 1 8.jpg|Conrad Talks to His Audience Truth Part 1 9.jpg|Conrad Addresses Reporters Truth Part 1 10.jpg|The Crowd Watches Conrad's Speech Truth Part 1 11.jpg|Ashley Claps For Conrad Truth Part 1 12.jpg|Victoria Shows Conrad Something on Her Phone Truth Part 1 13.jpg|The Graysons Look Shocked Truth Part 1 14.jpg|The Crowd Crouches in Fear Truth Part 1 15.jpg|Ashley and the Crowd React to a Big Event Truth Part 1 16.jpg|Daniel Confronts Charlotte Truth Part 1 17.jpg|Daniel Grabs Charlotte's Hand Truth Part 1 18.jpg|Daniel and Charlotte Run Truth Part 1 19.jpg|Daniel Tries to Get Charlotte to Safety Truth Part 1 20.jpg|Emily Runs Looking Desperate Trivia *First part of the Season 2 finale, which will air back-to-back with the second part as a two-hour special. *This episode alongwith part 2 aired on Emily VanCamp's 27 birthday. References Category:Season Finales Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes